we've got forever
by Gingerkid2010
Summary: Continuation of We've Got Five Years. Bryan and Ian are living in New York with their son. Struggling to keep each other happy while raising a kid and opening a new salon. Can these two make marriage work?


Bryan and Ian Taylor lived in New York with their son, Spencer. It had been about a few years since they adopted him and he was now at the adventurous age of 6. His favorite thing to do was run around the house and nearly give his fathers heart attacks as he would run into the walls and furniture, loudly proclaiming "I'm okay!" Before taking off again and continuing his adventure.

Ian was 28 and getting to the point in his life where he worried about everything his son did, while Bryan usually let his son do his thing and explore and climb. When Spencer first started with his rambunctious nature, Bryan was always chasing after him, watching everything he did, but since he was home with his son on a daily basis, he knew he would be fine. Ian, on the other hand, was at the salon most of the day, and by the time he was usually home, Spencer was already tuckered out from a day of play.  
>Today was Ian's first day off in a while. And he was a nervous wreck. "Spencer! Please don't jump on the couch.. Don't jump off of the couch!" He proclaimed as the young boy jumped off, landing on his knees and falling forward. He pushed himself up with a small grunt. "I'm okay daddy!" He giggled as he stood.<p>

Bryan leaned against the wall and smiled. They had come so far since he and Ian had first met. He looked proudly at his husband as he walked over and sat next to Ian. "He gets that from you, you know. He just has a lot of energy."

Ian sighed, dragging his hands down the sides of his face. "Yeah I know.. He's tough too.. But I just worry about- Spencer! Slow down some, buddy.." he sighed as his son raced past them and onto the tiled kitchen floor, nearly slipping due to his socks.  
>"Daddy, I'm okay!" The little boy sighed dramatically.<p>

Bryan chuckled before he leaned in and kissed his husband's cheek. "Relax."

Ian looked over at Bryan and smiled, his tense shoulders relaxing. "Okay.." he smiled, grabbing his hand.

"So.." Bryan said, biting his lip. "Next month makes ten years since we got together.."

Ian grinned. "Really? I could've sworn its been like, what.. Fifty?"

"Seems like it sometimes," Bryan giggled. He lightly traced his fingertips down Ian's neck.

Ian couldn't help but hum at the touch, leaning into it. "Well. Believe it or not.. I remembered. And, I have something planned."

Bryan's eyes lit up. "What are we doing?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you.." Ian chuckled.

"I'm so in love with you." Bryan said as he leaned in for a kiss

Ian inhaled slowly, lifting his hand to cup Bryan's cheek and pulling him closer. He and Bryan hadn't had much time to themselves for the past few months, especially with the salon and Ian trying to save up the money to buy his own building.

Bryan held back a moan. He craved Ian's hands on him. He wanted nothing more than for his husband to devour his body right then.

Ian felt how tense Bryan was and couldn't help but smile against his lips. "God, you want it so bad, don't you?.." he whispered darkly.

Bryan shivered at the tone of Ian's voice. "So fucking bad.."

Ian chuckled low in his throat as he pulled the hair at the nape of Bryan's neck and kissed him deeper, his chest puffing out and pressing against his.

Bryan couldn't stop the moan that escaped him. It had been way too long since they even fooled around. "Ian.."

Ian felt something tap against the side of his head and looked over to see Spencer holding a nerf gun. "Daddies, that's gross! Blegh!"

Bryan fell back as his son pulled the trigger. "Spencer!"

Ian chuckled as the dart bounced off of his chest. He hunched over like a monster and held his hands up. "Your bullets don't work on the tickle monster!" He growled, standing to chase after him.

Spencer giggled as he started running. "Have to catch me first!"

Ian shot an apologetic look at his husband. The one they had grown used to that meant 'we'll try again later' as he stomped off after Spencer.

Bryan sighed as he laid on the couch. Maybe they could hire a baby sitter to watch him one night. One night soon, Bryan decided.

The next week was full of failed attempts. Sometimes due to Spencer, but other times due to one of them falling asleep before anything could really happen. At the end of the week, one of Spencer's friends from his play group was spending the night and Ian walked in the door, back early from work.

"Hey baby!" Bryan called from the kitchen.

Ian smiled, stepping over a couple of the toys lain across the living room floor and making his way to the kitchen. He smiled as he saw his husband and held him from behind. "Hey gorgeous.."

Bryan hummed. He was cutting the brownies he had made for the boys. "How was work?"

"Good.." Ian said absently, forgetting all about work as he tried to sneak his hand around to grab a piece.

Bryan slapped his hand. "Not yet."

Ian whined. "Babe.."

Bryan cut a bite size piece and held it in his fingertips. He turned around and leaned in and he brought the brownie to his husband's lips.

Ian grinned, letting Bryan feed it to him before sucking one of his fingers into his mouth.

Bryan closed his eyes as he leaned back against the kitchen counter.

Ian pressed his hips forward, kissing up Bryan's neck slowly.

Bryan let out a quiet moan. "You're such a tease.."

Ian smiled. "That's why you love me.." he whispered against Bryan's flushed skin. He took Bryan's hand in his own again and kissed his knuckles softly before he sucked two fingers into his mouth, swirling his pierced tongue around them.

"I-I do.." Bryan stammered. He swallowed hard. He couldn't let himself get too worked up. But God! He couldn't help but imagine Ian's mouth somewhere else.

Ian sucked on his fingers slowly before pulling off. "Fuck.." he whispered, looking into Bryan's eyes.

"I need you, Ian.."

"Daddy, are the brownies done?" Spencer smiled, running in and bouncing on his light-up sneakers. Ian gave Bryan the apologetic look again and turned to their son. "Why don't we go to the park and let daddy finish dinner?"

"Park!" Spencer grinned before running to get his friend.

"Get your coat and boots! It's cold!" Ian called before turning back to Bryan and kissing him softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too." Bryan said with a small smile. "Have fun."

"Tonight, okay?.." Ian said softly.

"We'll try." Bryan nodded.

Ian nodded, giving him a quick kiss before grabbing his jacket and walking out with the boys.

Bryan sighed as he cleaned up the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of wine and ran a bath for himself. He needed a little me time.

He looked over as his phone buzzed and saw that Kurt was calling.

Bryan smiled as he answered. "Hey Kurt."

"Hey sweetie. How is everything?"

Bryan sighed. "Things are good. Spencer is good. Hyper as hell still. But good."

"Well we all know who he gets that from.." Kurt chuckled. "But I was just calling to tell you, we're bringing the twins up for a few days to visit. Blaine wants them to see their first Broadway musical and all that. You know how he gets when we go up there."

Bryan laughed. "Oh, I know. That's awesome. When are you coming?"

"Sometime next week. Kurt said softly. "But we're staying in a hotel. Blaine wants the kids to have their experience. They're excited though. I can't wait to see how big Spencer's gotten!" He cooed.

"He's growing up too fast." Bryan said. "Hey.. Maybe he can stay a night with you guys. If you don't mind, I mean."

"Oh, not at all!" Kurt said happily. Kurt really loved Spencer to death, and Bryan didn't want to take advantage of that fact, but he and Ian could use the alone time. "We'd love to have him with us."

"That's great! Can't wait to see you!"

"I'll call when we leave. Give Ian and Spencer a kiss for me."

"I will. Bye Kurt."

They hung up and Bryan let his head fall back before finishing the rest of his wine. He needed this.

Bryan was still in the tub when Ian and the kids got home.

Ian saw the dim light under the door and knocked softly as he heard Spencer and his friend squeal and run off to his room.

"Yes?" Bryan called.

Ian opened the door and slipped inside, smiling as he closed it behind him. "You want me to feed them and put them to bed?.."

"If you wouldn't mind." Bryan said softly. "Kurt and Blaine will be here next week."

"Really? That's great. I missed them and the twins.." he said, sitting next to the tub and resting his chin on the edge.

"They said they would take spencer for a night."

Ian perked up. "Really?.."

"Yeah.." Bryan smiled.

Ian smiled back before pressing a soft kiss to Bryan's lips and letting it linger before he stood, smiling and walked out.

Bryan waited a couple of minutes before getting out and putting his pajamas on.

The boys were eating dinner at the table and Ian smiled. "I fixed you a plate babe." He said. "Daddy!" Spencer called. "It started snowing! And Tyler almost ate a bug, but Daddy wouldn't let him."

Bryan couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think that would be too good."

"But it would've been funny!" Spencer giggled.

Later that night after Ian put the kids to bed, he walked to the bedroom where Bryan was laying in bed, reading.

"Did they go down well?"

"Out like little lights.." Ian smiled, kicking his shoes off and climbing in bed.

"Good." Bryan set his book down and curled up to his husband.

Ian held Bryan close, smiling against his hair.

Bryan trailed his fingers under Ian's shirt. "Thanks for putting them to bed."

Ian sighed softly. "You're welcome." He whispered, his eyes slipping closed at the touch.

Bryan bit his lip as he looked up at Ian.**  
><strong>Ian looked into his husband's eyes before leaning down to kiss him deeply, running his hand through the chestnut tresses.

Bryan moaned, pulling himself closer.

Ian ran his hand down Bryan's neck and around to the small of his back.

"Ian.." Bryan whispered. Every touch from Ian felt electric. Bryan was so ready to finally be with his husband in this way again.

He felt Ian's body ignite, his hands becoming more insistent as he touched Bryan, trailing his hands under his shirt and scratching at the sensitive skin of his lower back.

Bryan rolled on top of Ian and rocked his hips down.

Ian moaned softly, wrapping his legs around Bryan in an attempt to get him even closer

They rocked their bodies together slowly, not wanting to rush this.

Ian gasped quietly.

"Bryan.."

"Baby, please.. I need you.."

Ian sat up and leaned back on the headboard, pulling Bryan up to sit in his lap.

Bryan pulled his shirt off and leaned in for a deep kiss.

Ian groaned deeply, reaching around to grip Bryan's ass.

Brian tried not to cry out as he kissed down Ian's neck.

"Ungh.. I want you to fuck me, Ian.." Bryan rasped as he reached down to palm Ian's hard cock.

Ian growled, thrusting into Bryan's hand. "Oh.. Fuck.. I'm gonna make you wanna scream.."

Suddenly there was a small knock on the door. "Daddy..", came a tiny sniffle.

Bryan groaned as he climbed off. "Come in, spencer."

The door opened slowly and the small, dark-haired boy walked in, clutching his blanket. Tears ran down his splotchy cheeks. "I-I had a bad dream.. And.. A-And then I had an accident.."  
>"Oh, buddy.." Ian sighed. "It's okay.. Come on.." he stood, grabbing his hand and starting over to the bathroom, but not before giving his husband the apology look again.<p>

Bryan sighed to himself as he got under the blankets.

Ian got Spencer cleaned up and took the dirty sheets to the laundry room before bringing him back to the bedroom. The six-year old climbed into the bed, wrapping himself around Bryan.

Bryan kissed his son's forehead. "Are you okay, sweetie."

"Yeah.." He whispered as Ian climbed in bed. "I had a bad dream."

"It's okay. I'm here." Bryan said softly.**  
><strong>Spencer nodded, nuzzling under Bryan's jaw. "I love you, Daddy.."

"I love you too."

Ian leaned over to kiss Spencer's forehead before Bryan's. "Goodnight, my beautiful family."

"Goodnight." Bryan smiled.

All that week, Bryan and Ian didn't even have time to try and be intimate. Ian was at work ninety percent of the time and Bryan had his hands full with Spencer. When Kurt, Blaine and the twins arrived it was a few days before the anniversary of their first becoming boyfriends. Bryan went to the airport to greet them with Spencer in his arms. He was a little frustrated with Ian, considering he said he'd be there, but he decided to let it slide, excited to see his family.

When they arrived at the baggage claim, spencer yelled with excitement. "Grandpas!"

Kurt and Blaine grinned as they saw Bryan, hurrying over to hug him and Spencer. "Bryan!" Olivia and Zach smiled, each hugging him from a different side. They were fourteen years old now and Olivia was already taller than her brother.

You've grown so much!" Bryan exclaimed

"You too, old man." Zach teased.

"Oh, whatever. I can still beat your monkey butt." Bryan teased.

Zach chuckled as Bryan handed Spencer to Kurt.

Bryan hugged Blaine. "I've missed you guys."

"We missed you too!" Blaine grinned, patting his back. "Where's Ian?"

"At work." Bryan sighed.

"Daddy's working all the time now." Spencer sighed, taking Kurt's sunglasses and wearing them himself.

"Those look good on you." Kurt smiled. "Is he home much?"

"Sometimes on the weekends," Bryan sighed. "But it's for a good reason. He's looking for buildings and investors.."

Kurt nodded. "It'll get easier."

Bryan nodded lightly, looking down. Kurt could tell more was wrong, but the younger man perked up slightly. "Let's go grab some lunch."

"Food!" The twins yelled in unison.

"Yes, food.." Bryan smiled. They all walked out and hailed a cab big enough to hold all of them. Bryan pulled out his phone and text his husband.

"**Where are you?**"

"**I know. I'm late. I'm almost done. What are you doing? I'll meet you**." Ian replied

"**We're going to the café down the road from the apartment**." Bryan sent with a sigh, shoving his phone back in his pocket and crossing his arms.

By the end of lunch, there was still no sign of Ian.

Bryan looked beyond irritated as he paid the bill. "I thought daddy was coming?" Spencer yawned.

"I guess he had better things to do." Bryan mumbled.

"How about, we go get some ice cream, huh? My treat." Blaine smiled.

"Yeah!" Spencer said, perking up

Bryan just nodded, grabbing his bag and standing.

Kurt walked behind the group with Bryan. "Do you want us to take him tonight so you and Ian can talk?"  
>"No.. Do you think it would be okay if I stayed with you guys tonight?" Bryan asked, looking at Blaine.<p>

"Of course." Blaine said softly. "I don't see enough of you."

Bryan smiled lightly, taking his son's hand as they walked to the ice cream parlor.

About an hour later Bryan received a text from his husband.

"**Babe, I'm so sorry. I tried to hurry but I couldn't get out of here in time**."

"**Don't worry about it.**" Bryan text back.

That night, Ian came home to an empty house. He sighed and reached for his phone to call his husband.

Bryan giggled over his glass of wine as his phone started to ring. "Speak of the devil.." he sighed before answering. "Hello?"

"Babe, where are you guys?"

"I'm at the hotel with Kurt and Blaine." Bryan said simply.

"Are you coming home?"

"I don't know.. Maybe.. I just know if I say I'm going to be there, I will be."

"I tried to hurry. I couldn't get out of what I was doing." Ian sighed.

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I know. I also know that my parents that haven't seen you or our son, who was asking why you weren't here by the way, in a year are here, trying to spend time with us."

Ian tried to hide the growl that escaped him. "I thought we'd be together tonight. But I guess you have other plans."

Bryan scoffed, sipping his wine. "I guess."

"Well, I'll just leave you to that." Ian said before hanging up.

Bryan sighed, setting his phone down on the counter as calmly as he could before downing the rest of his wine.

"Everything okay?" Kurt asked.

"Not really.." Bryan sighed, refilling his glass. "I haven't seen my husband during the day for more than a week. And when I do see him he goes to the room and passes out."

"Have you talked to him?" Blaine asked. "Maybe he can cut down his hours some."

****"It's not just work. He goes to like these meetings all the time, spreading his name around.. Looking for buildings to start the salon.. I know he's working hard. I just. It's really hard.. Being married." Bryan said quietly.

"It's very hard." Kurt said, putting an arm around him. "But you both have to put in the work."

Bryan nodded, sniffing lightly as he looked to Spencer, sleeping with the twins on the bed. "I just really miss how things were.. When we first got Spencer.."

"I know, sweetie. You need to sit down with him and really tell him how you feel."

Bryan nodded again, wiping his eyes. "Ugh, I'm such a dick.."

"Why do you say that?" Blaine asked.

"Because I know he's not out just running around and doing whatever he wants.. He's trying to provide for us.. I just get so mad." Bryan sighed.

"Try to talk to him. Maybe you can get a part time job or something.."

"Should I go back home? He sounded really mad.."

"I think so." Kurt said.  
>"Do you mind if I leave Spencer with you guys tonight? I'll come pick him up first thing."<p>

"Come back whenever. He'll be okay here." Blaine said

Bryan nodded, pulling on his coat and hugging Kurt and Blaine. "Thank you." he said softly. He walked over and kissed the top of Spencer's head before heading out into the snow and walking home.

When he got home, he walked in to see broken glass on the dining room floor.

"What?.." he whispered to himself. He walked around the corner and saw the bedroom light was on. "Ian?! are you okay?" he called, walking to the bedroom.

"Oh yeah. I'm just fine. Fucking dandy." Ian said

Bryan walked in and saw his husband pacing back and forth in front of the bed. "Ian.."  
>"What?" Ian snapped, turning to face him.<p>

Bryan had never seen him like this. He'd seen him angry, but never to this point. "Okay.. Just take a deep breath."

"Do you have any idea.." Ian trailed off. "It doesn't even matter."

"I came home to apologize." Bryan huffed. "But if it doesn't matter, I'll just go back to the hotel."

"You're going to apologize? Really?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Right now? A little." Ian said.

Bryan crossed his arms, looking down. "Well.. I'm sorry.."

"I just don't get it." Ian sighed as he sat on the bed.

"I was being petty.. I know you're working to provide for us, which you do an amazing job of. I just.. I really miss you and It's just felt so different between us lately. Like we haven't even been trying.."

"I'm not going to get into this. But just know I'm working very hard to make this anniversary perfect. I fucking miss you. Don't think I don't feel how you do. I just hide it better." Ian said, looking at him. "I've been running all over the city today to finalize my plans for us. I was getting ready to go meet you for lunch and all hell broke loose on a reservation so I had to fix that. I want to see our family too. But I had to do this today. And I didn't want you to know about it since its a surprise for you."

Bryan began tearing up and walked over to sit next to his husband. "I'm so sorry, Ian.."

Ian took his hand. "It's okay. I want all of this to be done too. Not the anniversary. I mean, finding where I want my salon and everything. I'm close. I can feel it. I'm trying really hard to get everything in line. But don't you dare think for one second that I've forgotten about us. Or that I don't want you. Trust me.. You know me, babe. It's hard as hell right now to not take you right now. But you're crying now and I feel like I've been making things worse no matter what I do."

Bryan shook his head, squeezing Ian's hand. "You haven't.. I have. I just worry about Spencer, because he's crazy about you and I don't want him to feel like you don't want to be around, which I know isn't the case. That and I just.. I just miss you so much.."

"I know. I miss him. And you. God, I fucking miss us." Ian said. "You know what I was thinking about earlier?"

"What?" Bryan asked softly.

"Not to change the subject.. But I was thinking about that night in the bathroom at the skate rink.."

Bryan blushed deeply, looking down and smiling. "I think about that a lot.."

"You were so innocent," Ian said darkly.

Bryan wiped his eyes before looking up at Ian and biting his lip. "I remember it so well."

"Tell me what you remember. I want to hear it."

Bryan turned so his body was facing Ian. "I remember being so nervous.." He whispered. "I remember when we were in the hospital I used to dream about how you'd feel in my hand, and when I finally felt you.. It was just so amazing.'

"It was way too hard not to try to fuck you then.." Ian said. "I wanted you the first time I saw you."

Bryan gasped softly, gripping Ian's thigh softly. "I never felt so attracted to anyone.."

"Remember when I surprised you at school?" Ian asked. "Blaine was pissed."

Bryan giggled softly. "I do.." He said, scooting closer to his husband. "On the ride home he said I wasn't allowed to talk "I'm glad you didn't listen," Ian grinned. "Do you still have those shorts? The ones Thea gave you?"

"Not the exact ones.. But I do have a pair that you bought me for my birthday a while back.."

Ian bit his lip. "Well.. We are alone.."

Bryan squeezed Ian's thigh harder. "Go wait in the living room.."

"Give me a few minutes to clean up the glass.. Sorry about that by the way.."

Bryan cupped Ian's jaw and kissed him sweetly. "It's okay.."

Ian smiled as he walked out and cleaned up.

Bryan got up and took a quick shower before pulling on the pink shorts, he looked in a mirror and saw that even though they were newer, they were still a little tighter than he remembered.

Ian sat on the couch as he waited for Bryan.

Bryan fixed his hair before walking out in nothing but the shorts.

Ian inhaled sharply as he looked at his husband. "Bryan.."

Bryan blushed as he did a little spin. "They're kind of tight.."  
>"They're fucking perfect.." Ian said as he stood. He turned on the stereo and pulled Bryan close. "Dance with me."<p>

Bryan rolled his body slowly, pressing his body against Ian's.

Ian growled against Bryan's ear. "You're still ridiculously sexy."

Bryan hummed softly. "Mmmm.. So are you.. I missed feeling you hold me like this. My strong man.."

Ian tightened his arms around Bryan. "You like that?"

The younger man let out a small moan. "Yes.. Oh, god.."

"Then you'll love this." Ian said lowly before grabbing Bryan by the hips and pressing him against the wall.

Bryan's face flushed as he looked up at Ian. "Ian.. I need you so bad.." He whispered, reaching down to rub over his own member.

Ian rolled his hips forward. "I want to see you work for it."

Bryan squeezed his length. "What do you want me to do?.." he whispered, giving a breathy moan.

"Your lips.. Wrapped around me."

Bryan immediately dropped to his knees, palming over Ian's crotch. "Fuck.. You haven't come in a while have you?.."

Ian shook his head. "I haven't even touched myself, babe.."

Bryan bit his lip. "Neither have I.. I think that explains why I've been such an asshole lately.." He chuckled.

"I'll fix that right after I get your sweet ass." Ian breathed out. "Fuck, I want to do so much to that ass.."

"Tell me about it.." Bryan breathed out as he opened Ian's belt and pulled down his jeans a bit.

"I'm going to fucking tease you." Ian growled. "Touch and squeeze your ass. Feel how amazing it is. I'll spread the rounds of your ass and start to kiss your skin. Slowly, making you need me."

"I already need you.." Bryan whined as he pulled Ian's pierced member out, licking at his balls slowly.  
>Ian gave a low moan. "Not like you will. Tease you until you can almost feel my tongue against you. Fuck, I'm going to make you scream."<p>

Bryan made a desperate little noise, pressing soft kisses up the shaft.

"That's it, baby.. You've missed my cock, haven't you?"

Bryan nodded, licking up to the head and teasing at the piercing with the tip of his tongue.

Ian shivered lightly. "Fuck.."

His husband gently sucked the head into his mouth, letting it slide in and out of his lips. He closed his eyes, moaning quietly as he just enjoyed the feeling.

Ian reached down to pull on Bryan's hair.

Bryan whimpered, letting Ian push him down to take more of his length.

"I almost forgot how good you are.."

Bryan hummed a little laugh around Ian as he bobbed his head slowly, looking up at him.

"Still so sexy," Ian whispered. "A little faster, babe."

He sped up at that, reaching up to feel Ian's abs and moaning softly.

Ian bit his lip as his eyes slipped shut. He had to control himself. He wanted this to last as long as it could.

Bryan pulled off, stroking Ian slowly. "I want this to last long.. But I kind of wish I could suck you until you come.. God, there's gonna be so much.."

"I'll let you suck me before I come," Ian breathed out. "After I get you off."

Bryan moaned, biting his lip. "Thank you, sir.."

"Stand up." Ian ordered.

Bryan did as he was told, leaning against his husband.

Ian picked Bryan up and carried him to their room. He set him down beside the bed and told him to lean over with his hands on the bed. Ian stood behind Bryan and pressed the length of his throbbing cock between the halves of Bryan's ass.

"Oh my god, Ian.." Bryan whispered, clutching to the sheets. "Fuck.."

"Feel that? Feel how much I want you?"

"Yes, sir.. But.. I just really need your cock in me.."

Ian smacked Bryan's ass before kneeling down. "You can't have my cock yet."

Bryan's back arched at the contact. "Fuck!"

Ian wanted to tease Bryan but he couldn't wait. He spread his husband and eagerly put his tongue to work.

"Ahh! Bryan cried out. "Ian!"

Ian moaned as he pressed his tongue deeper.

Bryan's thighs were already trembling as he bit down on one of the pillows.

Ian couldn't help but grin as he pulled back. "I swear I could do that all night."

"And I'd love that.. But.. Fuck, Ian if you don't put your fucking dick in me right now.." Bryan growled.

Ian chuckled, trying to hide the fact that he was just as desperate. "Do you need me to stretch you first?"

"No." Bryan said quickly.

Ian laid on the bed. "Will you ride me? I want to watch your ass.."

Bryan nodded, straddling Ian with his back to him. He reached into the drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube, reaching behind himself to slick Ian's member up. "Take your shirt off." He said, looking over his shoulder at Ian.

Ian leaned forward, doing as he was told.

Bryan admired his husband's tattoos before leaning forward a bit to line Ian's member up with his hole.

Ian trailed his fingers down Bryan's sides. He squeezed his eyes shut as the glorious heat of Bryan's ass surrounded him. "Holy shit."

Bryan sat on Ian completely, rocking his hips slowly. "God.. So full.."

"It's going to take everything in me to not explode inside you.." Ian rasped.

Bryan arched his back. "I can feel you throbbing.." He whispered, smiling.

Ian thrust up, moving in time with his husband. "Do that thing I love.. Bounce on me baby.."

Bryan braced his hands on Ian's shins, leaning forward and giving him a perfect view as he worked his hips quickly, his ass bouncing up and down on Ian's dick.

The sight of Ian's cock disappearing into Bryan's ass turned Ian on to no end. "Babe.. Fuck.. Babe, if I.. Slow down, I-I have an idea.."

Bryan slowed down, but didn't stop, his hips rocking in tiny movements. "Yeah?" he panted.

"If I swear on my life.. That no one will ever lay eyes on it.." Ian began, bracing himself for the worst possible reaction. "Can I take a video of this?"

Bryan looked back at his husband. He bit his lip before nodding. "Yeah.. Yeah, you can.."

"Oh fuck," Ian grinned as he reached over to the nightstand to grab his phone. He got it ready and looked to Bryan. "Do it again."

Bryan turned back around, biting his lip and whimpering as he did as he was told. "Ian.."

"You look so perfect," Ian whispered.

Bryan looked back, blushing deeply as he saw the camera. "F-Fuck.."

"Ride my fucking cock!" Ian growled as he smacked his husbands ass.

The younger man cried out, throwing his head back and digging his blunt nails into Ian's legs. "A-Ah! Again.. More, baby, please."

Ian complied, doing it again. "Are you close babe?"

Bryan whimpered, nodding. "Yes.. Oh my god, yes.."

Ian grabbed Bryan's hip with his free hand and started to thrust into him. "I want you to suck me as soon as you're done. Fuck.. Talk to me. Let me hear you."

"F-Fuck! I'm gonna come.. All over the bed.. Your cock feels so amazing in me, Ian.. Ian.. D-Daddy.."

Ian squeezed Bryan's hip. He loved being called that by his husband. "Come on baby.. Come for Daddy."

Bryan tensed, arching his back and letting out a high pitched whine as he came, his muscles clenching and twitching around Ian's cock.

Ian clenched his jaw as he tried not to come. Bryan looked so damn good as he came down from his orgasmic high.

Bryan rolled his hips slowly, feeling Ian slide in and out of him. "Shit.."  
>Ian stopped the video and got ready to start a new one. "Bryan.. Please.."<p>

Bryan pulled off slowly, gasping as Ian was completely out of him. Ian moaned as he saw Bryan's hole clench shut after being so stretched open.

"God damn," Ian whispered as he stood up. "Baby, I want you to tell me who you're on your knees for. And what you are to me."  
>Bryan nodded as he looked up at Ian, his cheeks red. "Yes, sir.."<p>

Ian pressed record and stepped closer.

Bryan batted his lashes, his cheeks growing even more red. "I-I want your cock, Daddy.." He said softly.

"What do you want to do to my dick, baby?"

"I want to suck Daddy's cock.." he whispered, biting his lip. "I want it so bad.."

Ian grinned. "Come on, beautiful. Show Daddy what you can do."

Bryan leaned forward, grabbing the shaft and licking at the base before dragging his tongue to the tip.

"Mmm, that's good.."

Bryan moaned softly, taking the head into his mouth before slowly sinking down.

Ian gave a low moan as he watched Bryan.

Bryan pulled off with a pop. "Your cock tastes so good, Daddy.." he whispered.

"I'm not going to last.." Ian said lowly.

Bryan smiled, pumping Ian quickly and pressing his tongue to the underside of Ian's head, keeping his mouth open wide.

Ian's back arched slightly. "Fuck.. Almost there.."

"Come all over me, Daddy.." He whispered, looking up into Ian's eyes.

Ian's mouth dropped as Bryan sent him over the edge.

Bryan gasped as Ian swelled in his hand and he started to come, powerful jets of come shooting onto his face over and over. He closed his eyes, moaning loudly.

Ian was breathless as he came down. He stopped recording and set his phone down. He was still panting as he leaned in to kiss Bryan.

Bryan moaned as Ian kissed him deeply. He reached up, pulling on Ian's hair roughly.

Ian gasped as they pressed their bodies together.

Bryan let Ian wipe his face with a tissue before they curled up in bed. "That was so amazing.."

"God, I know." Ian said with a smile.

"But I swear to god Ian. If anyone sees that video."

Ian pulled Bryan closer. "I promise that's just for me, babe. You just looked.. So sexy. I want to be able to watch it when we can't do that."

Bryan blushed deeply at the thought of Ian touching himself to the videos. "Okay..It was really hot actually.."

"My, my. You've come so far," Ian grinned. "I love it."

Bryan buried his face in the blanket as he blushed even more, letting out a small groan of embarrassment

"But still cute and innocent," Ian added as he pulled the blanket away. "You're still perfect for me, babe."

Bryan smiled, looking up at his husband before leaning up to kiss him sweetly. "I'm so glad you married me.."

"Couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

"Neither could I.. But I'm just glad you decided marriage was something you wanted. I know it's been hard. Especially these past couple of months.."

Ian shrugged. "We can do it. I know we can."

Bryan nodded, smiling. "Are you hungry?" He asked, rubbing across his stomach.

"Yeah. I was too mad to eat earlier.."

Bryan kissed his cheek softly before climbing out of bed. "I'll bring you something. Just relax." He walked out of the room, swinging his hips slowly.

Ian bit his lip as he watched Bryan leave.

He lay back on the bed and sighed happily. Maybe things would start looking up. But he wondered if after their anniversary trip if things would just slip back into how they were before.

He couldn't let that happen. Ian smiled to himself as he got an idea on how to at least mellow things.

Bryan returned a few minutes later with four sandwiches on a plate and set them on Ian's lap before cuddling up to him. If one thing hadn't changed, it was definitely Ian's appetite.

"So.. I was thinking.." Ian said before taking a bite.  
>"About?" Bryan asked, kissing his chest.<br>"Well, I'm going to pick a day of the week and just be off that day." Ian said. "I'm not home enough. For now, I can just spend time with both of you. And when Spence starts school, you and I will have a day to ourselves."

Bryan looked up. "Really?.." He said softly.

Ian nodded. "I want to do this. For us."

Bryan leaned up kissing Ian deeply. "Ian.. That means so much to me.. B-But I don't want you to sacrifice your work.."

"I'm not. But I'm also not going to let my work come between my family."

Bryan smiled, brushing some of Ian's hair out of his face gently. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome, babe."

Ian sighed happily, kissing the top of Bryan's head before taking a big bite of his sandwich. "S'good.. Oh! And you should start packing tomorrow." He said through a full mouth.

"When are we leaving?" Bryan asked? "What about spencer?"

He swallowed. "Spencer is coming with us. But I'm not going to tell you anything. Just trust me, I have everything worked out."

"Okay.." Bryan said warily.

Ian just chuckled to himself. "But I really think we should get Spencer signed up for school soon. I know you were looking into home schooling.. But.."

"I know." Bryan sighed. "I'm just worried about him."

"I understand. But that once a week play group thing isn't gonna be enough. He needs to be around other kids." Ian said, petting Bryan's hair slowly.

Bryan nodded. "I know.."

"I don't want to push you, to do something you really don't want to do with our son.. But I just want you to think about it.."

"I know he should be in school." Bryan said. "I just know how cruel kids are. And I think about everything I went through.."

"Trust me, I know.." Ian sighed. "But since we know, we won't let him be ignored at home. If he has a problem he can come to us and we won't tell him to shrug it off, or man up and get over it.."

"You're right.." Bryan said softly.

Ian grinned. "I always am." He chuckled before finishing his last sandwich in one big bite.

"How do you eat so much?" Bryan giggled.

"I don't know, but I'm glad you put up with it.." Ian smiled, setting the plate on the dresser and rubbing his stomach.

"Can I.. See the videos you took?" Bryan asked quietly, looking up at Ian with hooded eyes.

Ian's eyes went wide before he grinned, quickly grabbing his phone, "Oh my god, yeah."

Bryan sat between Ian's legs and leaned back against his chest.

Ian opened the first video of Bryan riding him.

Bryan gasped as he saw himself.

Ian wrapped his free arm around Bryan tightly. "You see why that's my favorite thing to watch you do?.." He whispered.

"Yeah.." Bryan said, his breathing getting deeper.

Ian bit his lip before kissing Bryan's neck softly.

Bryan turned his head to kiss Ian.

Ian moaned softly, feeling Bryan's body roll as he heard Ian smack his ass on the video.

Bryan whimpered as he tried to get closer to Ian.

Ian pulled back. "No.. I want you to watch." He whispered. "Watch how I make you come.."

Bryan pressed back against his husband as he turned to see the phone.

Ian moaned softly against Bryan's neck as The video Bryan's legs began to tremble, moaning loudly about how he was close and calling Ian Daddy.  
>"Fuck.. Watch your face." Ian instructed as Bryan turned around to look at Ian in the video.<p>

Nerves filled Bryan's body. He'd always wondered what he looked like as he orgasmed. But he was terrified of how he'd look as well.

He watched as his eyebrows knit together and his mouth fell open. His cheeks, ears, and neck were a light red as he grunted before crying out, his body spasming a bit as he came across the sheets.

"Oh my god.." Bryan whispered.

"You're so beautiful.." Ian whispered as the video stopped.

Bryan was breathless. "Babe..? Do you think you could go again?"

Ian couldn't help but grin. "Of course, babe.."

Bryan turned and straddled his husband. "Good."

Ian rubbed up Bryan's sides before pushing him back on the mattress and climbing on top of him.

Bryan looked up with dark eyes. He missed this so much.

Ian kissed down Bryan's body to his member. He wanted to tease Bryan, but honestly he just missed sucking him too much. He quickly took Bryan down his throat, moaning deeply.

"Oh! Ian.."

Ian hummed, taking Bryan to the hilt and holding himself there.

Bryan looked down and moaned. "Shit.. You look so good."

Ian smiled around him as he pulled off slowly. "I really.. really want you to fuck me.."

Bryan brought himself to his knees and pulled Ian close. He kissed up his husband's neck to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. "How do you want to be fucked, Ian?"

Ian shivered slightly, looking into Bryan's eyes. "However you want me.."

"I want your legs on my shoulders." Bryan whispered hotly.

Ian moaned, kissing Bryan again before lying back on the bed.

Bryan kissed down Ian's body. "Can I rim you first?"

"Oh fuck.. Please.." Ian whispered.

Bryan slowly made his way down his lover's body. He spread Ian's legs, kissing and nipping his way to his husband's ass.

Ian arched his back before lifting his hips eagerly.

Bryan smiled and he spread his husband and slowly licked at him.

Ian moaned deeply, throwing his head back and gripping the sheets.

"Taste so good." Bryan whispered before pressing his tongue in.

Ian whined. "I need you.. Bryan.."

Bryan pulled back and positioned himself with Ian's legs on his shoulders.

Ian looked up at Bryan and bit his lip.

Bryan took one of Ian's hands and laces their fingers together as he slowly pushed in.

"Ohh.. Fuck.." Ian moaned, his eyes rolling back.

"Baby.."

Ian rolled his body slowly as Bryan began to thrust. "Fuck me.."

Bryan held onto Ian's thighs as he sped up.

Ian moaned deeply, scratching down Bryan's back. "Baby.. Yes!"

"God, you feel so tight.."

"It's been so long.." Ian whimpered. "I'm not gonna last.. Ungh. Missed your cock in me.."

Bryan turned his head to kiss Ian's thigh. "So beautiful.."

Ian whined. "Bryan.. B-Bryan I'm.."

"Ian.."

Ian clutched to Bryan, arching his back as he came. "Bryan!"

Bryan ran his hands up and down Ian's thighs as he came down.

Ian trembled against Bryan. "Oh my fucking god.."

"You're so hot.."

Ian lowered his legs as Bryan pulled out before climbing back on top of him. "Wanna ride you.."

"Are you sure?" Bryan asked softly.

Ian nodded, slowly sinking down on his husband.

Bryan have a breathy moan. "Oh, Ian.."

Ian rolled his body slowly before bouncing on Bryan's length.

Bryan placed his hands on Ian's hips as the muscles in his stomach started to tighten.

"Come in me, Bryan.." Ian whispered.

Bryan's head fell back as he rolled his body with Ian. He tightened his grip on his husband's hips as he reached his climax.

Ian moaned deeply, biting his lip as Bryan filled him.

"Shit.." Bryan breathed out as he came down.

Ian leaned down and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.." Ian said softly, his eyelids heavy.

Bryan held Ian close. "Goodnight love."

Ian rolled onto his side and yawned loudly. "G'night.."


End file.
